Everlasting Vow
by BrieKayee
Summary: Returning to Beacon Hills after a year in Greece, Amelia Faye reunites with her two best friends and is pushed into the world of the supernatural. Helping Scott to control being a werewolf, meeting the dark, brooding but attractive Derek Hale, fighting the Alpha is just the start of her long adventure. She never asked for it but turns out, it runs in her family...
1. Chapter 1

_Tick…tick…tick_

The sound of the old grandfather clock just outside her bedroom door and jetlag was the reason she couldn't find any sleep. Lying there, she watched as shadows from her climbing tree danced on her ceiling, the light source from the moonlight. A huge sigh escaped her lips as she sat up and ran her hands through her blonde hair, getting rid of the tangles. She glanced over to her phone and faintly saw the time across the screen.

1:30am

Deciding she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, she clambered off her bed and quietly bounded over to her still packed suitcase, searching for her grey sneakers. Throwing on some grey, three-quarter pants, a dark blue crop top and her favourite black hoodie and her hair into a ponytail, she opened up her window and carefully climbed down the water pipe, almost stumbling from the out of practice once she hit the ground.

The smell of rain hung in the air as she started to jog down the road that snaked its way through the Beacon Hills Reserve. The rhythm of her jogging allowed her mind to wander. Today will be her first day back to school since being away for a year. The sudden move to Greece was a surprise to both her and her friends and she barely had any time to say goodbye to her best friends. The change of scenery was nice and it was a great experience living over there, but she did miss her hometown and the two mischievous boys that she has been friends with since kindergarten.

Large drops of rain fell from the sky and hit her cheeks, causing her to look up with a smile. For she loved the rain, she felt so relaxed and calm when walking in it, despite getting completely drenched. Unfortunately, because she was looking up to the sky she didn't notice what was in front of her and collided with someone. They both went down and she found herself lying on top of the chest of the stranger. A loud sorry escaped her mouth as she looked into the familiar brown eyes of Scott McCall, a grin across his face.

"Amelia?" he asked, as they clambered off the wet ground, the rain now drizzling. She could just make out his face from the now dull light of the Moon and the shadow of his hoodie.

"McCall," she said sternly, before laughing and launching herself onto him who accepted the hug despite the pain on his side. He barely recognised her without her thick-rimmed glasses. The hug lasting for a couple of minutes, taking in the ache of missing each other.

"When did you get in? What are you doing out here?" asked Scott, breaking the hug.

"Only this afternoon; I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a jog," she explained, her smile so big her cheeks were hurting. Scott simply snorted and she responded with a light punch in his shoulder.

"Since when did you just go for a jog?" he laughed, pushing back his hood from his face.

"Hey! A lot can change in a year," she quipped back before looking at her surroundings. Tall, dark trees loomed over them making the atmosphere very eerie. The rain was starting to get heavy and Amelia knew she would need to head home soon before catching a cold.

"What are YOU doing out here? Where is your usual partner in crime?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in a joking manner.

"Stiles got caught by his dad while we were out in the reserve," explained Scott, laughing at her 'really' expression. "He heard over his dad's radio that they searching for the body that some hikers found earlier today and wanted to check it out."

"Of course he did, the little troublemaker," she laughed, shaking her head. "Then why aren't you with him, Pups?"

"Got separated; Stiles gave me a chance to not get caught," he said, smiling at her nickname for him. She had started calling him Pups at the age of 8 and the reason was because he had a puppy-looking face. Both he and Stiles chose to let it go once they realised she was going to stick with the nickname. "I ended up finding the body, lost my inhaler and got attacked by a wolf."

"What!?" said Amelia, her voice filled with concern and she stepped forward as she finally noticed the torn jumper and lifted it up to see the red bite mark. "Are you okay, Scott? You should probably get your mum to look at that."

"Yeah, I'm fine; no need to worry her. Besides, she doesn't know I'm out here," replied Scott, trying to reassure her. She simply sighed and almost jumped out of her skin when a loud howl echoed all around them. Looking at Scott with wide, curious eyes, they began to power walk back to their houses, talking about her time over in Greece. Scott noticed a huge difference in his best friend as her voice was nice and loud, not the usual mouse tone. _Seems like living in Greece did wonders for her social anxiety._

"So I will see you at school?" Scott questioned when they arrived at Amelia's two story house. Memories of their childhood came rushing back and he was glad she was back for both Stiles and he missed her dearly and they could go back to being the troublemaker trio.

"Most definitely," she smiled before giving him one last lingering hug and waved goodbye as he walked back home, his figure hunched over from exhaustion. A yawn interrupted her thoughts and she carefully climbed back up to her open window; ready to have at least a few hours of sleep before school.

 **First chapter for Everlasting Vow! Yay! Just been re-watching Teen Wolf and decided to write a fanfic. Don't worry, my Hobbit fanfic 'A Destiny Awakens' will still be updated.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. New chapter will come tomorrow. Until then, good night readers x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!" exclaimed Stiles, taken aback at the sight of the bandaged wound on Scott's side. He reached down to touch it but Scott swiped his hand away and placed his shirt back down.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure a wolf bit me," explained Scott, picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, his lacrosse stick swinging back and forth. After he got home last night, he had messaged Stiles to tell him that he got home okay.

"A wolf bit you?" said Stiles, confusion all over his face.

"Uh-huh," nodded Scott, looking over to Stiles as they walked to the entrance of the school.

"No, not a chance," smirked Stiles, putting his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I heard a wolf howling," stated Scott, a little hurt that his friend didn't believe him.

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" said Scott, now getting annoyed with the little smirk on Stiles's face. "I wasn't the only one who heard it."

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years," claimed Stiles, as they stopped by the school's stairs, now facing Scott.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body," said Scott, a smile of excitement across his face. Stiles reacted with pure shock, a grin spreading as if he couldn't believe it.

"Are you kidding?" asked Stiles. Scott simply shook his head and claimed that he was going to have nightmares for a month.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia," said Stiles, acknowledging the beautiful strawberry blonde as she walked past him. He has had a crush on her since the fourth grade and had a ten year plan to win her over. At this rate, it wasn't working. "You look - Like you're gonna ignore me."

"You're the cause of this, you know," claimed Stiles, blaming Scott as he turned back around. Scott looked at him in disbelief and laughed. "Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you."

"Hang on," reacted Stiles, lightly slapping Scott's arm. "You mentioned earlier that you weren't the only one to hear the howl. Who else was with you?"

"I bumped into Amelia on the road," smiled Scott, realising that he had forgotten to tell Stiles of her arrival back to Beacon Hills. Stiles gave a little happy dance and shook Scott's shoulders, with a large smile.

"She's back?! When did she get back? Why was she out on the road?" said Stiles, a string of questions exploding from his mouth.

"She got back yesterday afternoon and she was out for a jog," explained Scott, quickly spotting her in the crowd of school kids; taken aback of how different she looked.

"A jog? Since when did she go for jogs?"

"I asked the same thing," laughed Scott, motioning to her to come over. Stiles followed his staring eyes and watched as a honey blonde girl start to walk over to them.

"Why is a new hottie walking over to us?" asked Stiles, not believing the sight before him. She rivalled Lydia with her beauty. Scott looked over at him, understanding why Stiles didn't recognise her. She had changed over the year and he couldn't help but notice how her dress sat in the right places, showing off her curves.

"Really, Stilinski?" she said, as she stopped in front of them, her hands on her hips; ignoring the looks from other students. "I may have changed a bit but that doesn't give you an excuse to not recognise me."

"Amelia!?" exclaimed Stiles, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Instead of seeing their quiet, dorky, slightly chubby tomboy best friend who often wore oversized t-shirts and jeans with her thick-rimmed glasses, Amelia stood before them in a short denim dress with over the knee heeled boots. A black bag swung by her left elbow and her usual ponytail hair fell around her shoulders in waves. He too noticed her hourglass figure and couldn't believe it. "You look, you look like a girl!"

"It seems you haven't quite grasp the concept of anatomy, Stiles," laughed Amelia, bring him into a hug. "I have been a girl since birth; last time I checked."

"Yeah, well I mean, you look different," stuttered Stiles, hugging her back tightly.

"A good different, I hope," she smiled, taking a step back and almost giggling at her favourite boys' expressions. A massive confidence boost on her behalf since she had low self-esteem before she left for Greece.

"Yes, yes a good different," responded Stiles, with Scott nodding in agreement. The bell rang and the groups of students around them scattered to quickly get to class. Amelia looped her arms through Scott and Stiles and the three of them made their way into school, laughing as if nothing had changed. She was so happy to be back at home and go back to the normal routine of school.

They departed once they reached the school office, where Amelia had to hand in new documents of her return. While she was getting it sort with the secretary, the vice-principal came out to welcome her back and to introduce her to the new student; a girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Amelia, this is Allison Argent, I hope you can make her feel comfortable here and show her the ropes," he said with a smile.

"Of course, sir," nodded Amelia, giving Allison a comforting smile. Allison gave a shy smile back and was taken aback when Amelia looped her arm through hers. "Relax, Alli."

Laughing at the nickname, Allison relaxed and followed Amelia and the vice-principal to her first class. Before they walked in, Amelia gave her reassurance that she will do fine.

"What is your next class after this?" she asked.

"Oh um," mumbled Allison, looking at her timetable of class. "History in class 3a with Ms Taylor."

"Excellent! I'm in that class too. See you then," squealed Amelia before skipping off. Allison watched the over-excited girl with a confused expression.

 _What a strange girl._

 **Second chapter! I know I was going to post this yesterday but I was invited to a last minute Halloween party and didn't quite finish it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think xx**


End file.
